


the sound of white

by enbied



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: M/M, Sounding, Urethral Play, Urethral Sounding, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: !!!!!!! kinky





	

“Out of all the kinks you could possibly have, you want to stick a metal pole in my dick?”  Miles asked in utter incredulity. 

“I know.  It’s…  kind of weird.  But hear me out, okay;  I promise it feels _amazing_.  And I want to make you feel amazing.” Tristan took his boyfriend’s hand and squeezed it in his own.  “But we don’t ever have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.  I mean it.”

“No, I want to;  I want to do this for you, just ah… be gentle with me?”

Tristan stroked Miles’ hand with his thumb in a soothing pattern. “Absolutely, you call the shots.  You say stop, we’ll stop.  And… I want you to do it for you, not for me.”

Miles nodded his confirmation. “And you’re sure it’s safe?”

“Of course;  I love you, I could never risk hurting you.”

“I love you too.”  The brunet took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  “Let’s do this.”

“Yay!”  Tristan giggled, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips then dragging him by their intertwined hands to Miles’ bedroom. 

That smile, that gorgeous, pure, glowing smile, was reason enough for Miles to follow Tristan to the end of the earth. 

* * *

 

“So…” Miles began, “Where do you want me?”

“Paris,” Tristan quipped, knowing his nervous boyfriend would relax at the joke, “But for now, just lie your handsome self down on the bed.”

Complying with a small smile, Miles started over to his bed.  As though on second thought, he turned and gave Tristan a quick peck before settling where he was told.

The raven haired boy followed, feeling rather gleeful at the thought of seeing his boyfriend not only underneath him but trusting him with something more intimate than anything they’d done before.

“You’re just going to _love_ this, aren’t you?”  Miles chuckled, and if the resulting beam wasn’t the essence of all happiness in the world, he couldn’t imagine what was.

Tristan sat beside him, gliding his hands along Miles’ torso, lifting up a bit of shirt to graze his warm fingertips over the exposed skin.  As he began to unbutton the shirt, Miles pushed himself up on his palms to kiss his partner.  He kissed back, of course he kissed back, tugging the fabric away to retrace the familiar map of Miles’ chest.

When Miles finally gave one of his almost imperceptible moans, Tristan made quick work of drawing Miles’ briefs down his legs and tossing them aside.

“Wait, no, you’re still…” Miles pawed at Tristan’s jeans.  “I don’t like these.”

Tristan smirked and rolled off to sit on the edge of the bed, with his back to Miles.  There he made a show of slowly removing his shirt, looking over his shoulder to see his boyfriend practically drooling at the sight, eyes glazed and mouth slightly open.

Standing up to remove his jeans gave Tristan an opportunity to show his ass off to Miles, and to his gratification he heard an involuntary groan escape from Miles’ throat as he slipped out of his boxers too.

Considerably proud, Tristan returned to his place over Miles’ legs, where he was greeted with a soft hum and a hard cock.  He leaned back down to kiss his partner, deep and slow, then shifted above him as he moved down to suck on Miles’ sensitive nipples.

“Is it gonna…”

Tris sat back, mildly curious. “Hurt?  No.  Just a little stretch, maybe, and some pressure.”

“No, I mean… is it gonna… be quick?”

“Depends what you want.”

“Well, you said it’d feel really good, so, will it be, like, _uncontrollably_ good?”

Tristan smiled.  “It feels like… ugh.  I don’t know.  Really intense, really new, but who knows – you might not be as sensitive as me, so.”

“How long did it take you?”

Tristan tried to push down his smirk a little, in an attempt to be more serious about the topic. “The first time, I was hard when I started, and I was already kinda close, so, about a minute.”

Miles raised his eyebrows, lips curling.

“Shut up;  I _wanted_ it fast.”

“No, I’m not – I just like thinking about you… feeling good.”

That always made Tristan’s heart skip a beat.  Being reminded that Miles really cared, about his pleasure, about what he liked and wanted, he felt so privileged to have someone who _loved_ him like that.  So, naturally, he kissed Miles, hard, and soon began to grind his hips down in the same fashion.

“A-and the second time?”

“Huh?”

“You told me about the first time you tried it; what about the next time?”

“Oh,” Tristan replied, still flustered from the heated kiss.  “Well, the second time I wasn’t hard, and I took it real slow, trying to… explore, I guess.  I don’t know how long I _lasted_ that time.  Probably, like, 20 minutes, half an hour.”

“Mmm.  I wanna make sex last a half hour someday.”

Tristan just grinned and slid a hand down the brunet’s chest again.  The action involved contact with Miles’ nipple again, which his eyes responded to by instinctively fluttering shut.  Tristan kissed him once more, careful to avoid brushing his cock, and reached over to the bedside table.

* * *

Miles heard a variety of noises, the click of the lube bottle being the only one he recognised.

He hissed when he felt cold liquid saturate the head of his cock, but it soon turned into a sigh as Tristan gave him a few apologetic strokes.

“Want me to talk you through it?”

“Ah.  No, just… just tell me when.”

Miles’ fists curled, his stomach muscles tensed, he screwed his eyes shut, like he was ready to fight.  Tristan noted this, taking his hand as he always did to reassure him.

“Hey, you’re with me, alright?  You’re safe.”

At the sound of Tristan’s voice and the warmth of his hand, Miles’ body fell slack and he nodded his response, eyes still closed as if he thought watching would somehow make it more real.

“I need my hand, gorgeous.”

“Damnit.”  Miles chuckled, letting go after a quick squeeze of Tristan’s criminally soft fingers.

“Are you ready?”

_No response._

“You can say no, I won’t be mad.  Or you can do it yourself, if –”

“No, it’s fine, just, go, please,” Miles panted.

Tristan took a firm hold of his lover’s cock, thumb pulling at the slit as he angled the instrument. 

“If you’re relaxed it shouldn’t hurt, so tell me if it does, okay?”

He began to slide the probe in, slowly and gently, eyes occasionally flickering up to watch Miles with equal parts caution and curiosity.  Until about halfway, Miles remained silent, focusing hard on not tensing up, but as Tristan twisted the rod, a small sound escaped from the back of the brunet’s throat.

“You okay?”

“Yeah I’m.  Yes.  _Oh_ my god.”

“Oh my god yes, or oh my god no?”

“It’s weird, it’s – _fuck!_ ”  Tristan had let go of the rod to find that gravity pulled it the rest of the way in.

Miles opened his eyes to see the sound embedded in his cock. “Do that again,” he wheezed. “Oh, god, what is that?”

“It’s the other side of your prostate, babe,” Tristan responded, amused.

“Oh, fuck, it feels good, it feels really fucking good, do it again,” he whined as he dug his nails into Tristan’s thighs.

Relieved to hear that Miles was enjoying the experience, Tristan took hold of the metal once more and drew it back out halfway. He pressed the sound in again and Miles jerked his hips up into his touch with a short moan.

Tristan pushed it against his prostate, harder now, beginning to fuck him with the sound, twisting and adding some stimulation with his other hand.

Miles swallowed as his head fell back. The type of sounds he’d only ever heard people make in porn escaped him – it felt like white hot sensitivity, it felt like being fucked from inside, it felt like the most intimate touch possible and he was fucking  _obsessed_ with it.

Soon, his jaw began working soundlessly, his hands grasping at the sheets underneath him, tell-tale signs that he was close.

“Are you going to cum?”

The brunet just gripped harder, seeming to forget to breathe until he was desperate.

“Miles, if you’re going to cum, I need to take it out, okay?”

 _No response_.

Tristan removed the probe and stroked him with his other hand, and Miles leaned up again to marvel at the sight as he climaxed, the broken sounds falling from his lips spurring Tristan to push him back against the pillows – with his lips, of course.

“We’re keeping those,” the brunet begged between kisses. 

“Good?”

“So good,” came the mumbled reply against his lips.

Tris moved back, and Miles gave a tired whine.

“I’m just getting you water.”

Miles groaned, “I don’t need it.”

“You know, I’m actually quite fond of your cock, babe, so you should actually pee as soon as possible.”

“But… you said it was safe.”

“Yes, if we follow the safety precautions, but who knows where your dick has been?”

Miles looked both confused and offended, but Tristan took a second to clock it, as he was busy putting his clothes back on for the trip downstairs.

“I’m kidding.” He places a hand on Miles’ arm to reassure him. “Honey, I’m kidding.  I just don’t want you to get a UTI because some random bacteria got lucky.  Trust me, that shit hurts like hell.  Just – please?  Two minutes and we’ll be making out and falling asleep, I promise.”

“Ugh.  Fine.  But I’m coming with you.”

“Better put some boxers on, mister.  And clean up that cum, I don’t want poor Frankie knowing what it looks like.”


End file.
